


【亓妙PWP】午安，简老师

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【亓妙PWP】午安，简老师

#车

 

十八中发了新制服，配色鲜明可爱，尤其是女生的裙子。据说是请了啥啥啥著名设计师参与设计，稍有些不规则感的裙摆的设计确实别出心裁。

妙妙给他发消息夸了一番新制服，简亓本来还没注意，正好课代表进来交作业就把视线往下一移，本着设计探讨的初心看了一眼裙摆和袜子之间一段微妙的皮肤，冷不防手机一震。

妙：不许看别的女人！

简亓一个头两个大，等课代表出去了才给她回消息，不是你说的裙子设计很特别我才……不是，你在我办公室安了摄像头吗？

刚发出去就听到门口一阵手机震动的嗡嗡声，简亓推门出来一看就逮到了自家女朋友，二十好几的人了还把自己塞进了高中女生的校服里，显得……别有一番味道。

“躲门口干什么，进来呗？”

小妙瞪他：“刚才是不是看课代表的腿了？！”

“没有……”

“有！我都看到了！”

气鼓鼓的大小姐在他办公桌前靠着桌角坐下来，制服短裙堪堪遮住腿根，长袜勒在半截大腿的高度，中间露出一大片白皙的皮肤，双腿交叠在一起时的肉感比那些十几岁的小姑娘要迷人得多。

简亓坐在自己的座位上仰头看她，不小心就看入了神，半晌才想起来问她来学校干什么。

“当然是找你吃午饭啊——”妙妙看了看他的桌上还没批改完的作业，“你有空吗？”

“稍等一会儿吧，你不干扰的话，十五分钟应该就能批完了。”

简亓说着把自己的外套扔到了她腿上：“太短了，遮一下，学生进来看到不太好。”

 

话是这么说，可是大中午的哪里还有学生会来。

妙妙到处看了看他养的花花草草，整理好的试卷和讲义，探头出办公室看了看空无一人的走廊，悄咪咪从里面把门锁上了。

简亓没管她，她就顺便把窗和窗帘都关了个严丝密合。

这么明显的意图不轨，简亓把最后一份作业批完整理在一旁，看着妙妙拉完窗帘脱了外套冲他走过来。

“看来某人想在午饭前加个餐？”简亓说。

妙妙笑嘻嘻地拉扯住他的领带：“送到嘴边的午餐你吃不吃呀？”

那当然没有不吃的道理。

 

妙妙俩膝盖跪在简亓身体两侧的座垫上亲吻他，坐下来时屁股落在简亓的腿上，牵引简亓的手去裙子底下，一边不停顿地亲吻，一边在裙摆下带他摸进温热湿润的地方，摸到敏感的地方唇舌还会不住地发颤，掩着甜蜜的呻吟酿进暖软的甜津里。

简亓的指尖勾起她内裤粉白色的蕾丝边，暗想她还确实是做了番准备，连内衣都选了这么清纯的款式，愈发好奇上身的模样。

他拉扯开制服衬衣的下摆，沿着妙妙柔嫩的皮肤往上摸，够到同样质地的内衣表面，够了两次都没解开搭扣，妙妙退开了一点距离红着脸瞪他，急什么哦。

“太紧了，”简亓看着她自己解内衣，把衬衣撩到胸口去确认粉白色的蕾丝款式，“不好解。”

果不其然内衣解开后边缘上都是勒到发红的痕迹，简亓皱了皱眉：“不难受吗？”

妙妙扑到他肩上搂着他继续亲，笑着说高中生的清纯款式没有合适的尺寸罢了，怎样简老师有犯罪感了吗？

本来倒没什么，这一声简老师倒是让他后知后觉两人这还是在办公室。在外人看来怎么都是西装革履的年轻男老师欺负高中女生的不伦戏码。

“你的目的就是这个？”简亓圈住她的腰把人搂进怀里，啄着她颈项留下细细密密的吻。

“嗯……不够让你兴奋的吗？”

“不够。”

简亓抱着她起身把她整个人放在了办公桌上，两侧是整理好的各种作业和试卷，简老师说你不要乱动，弄乱那些东西就不好了。话音刚落还没等妙妙点头答应就撩起裙摆分开了两条白嫩的腿摸进了快湿透的地方。

“啊、简老师！”躺着的人不知道是出于紧张还是故意突然叫了声，别说还真有一番在办公桌上侵犯女学生的奇妙错觉。

简亓俯下身去咬她耳朵：“别叫太大声，引来什么人就不好了妙同学。”

不是想演吗，陪你演呗。

简亓扯开领带把她两手在头上方固定住，一来满足妙妙的cosplay的恶趣味，二来也切实避免她乱动碰乱两侧的东西，妙妙看着他系结，故意皱起眉头跟他求饶：“简老师轻点嘛……”

嘴角明明噙着笑，眼里却汪汪得像真的委屈似的，简亓吻住了她的嘴，免得她再作妖。手心向下沿着勒红的痕迹拢住胸口的软肉，用指尖逗弄翘挺起来的尖端，感受到小妙敏感又紧张地用两条腿夹住了他的腰。

到底是谁着急啊，简亓往下吻，用舌尖和唇齿去取悦她胸前娇嫩的果实，嘬得狠了惹得人抱紧了他的脑袋颤抖着呻吟，白皙的脸颊上浮起一层迷人的粉。

简亓亲了亲她的脸：下次别穿不合适的内衣了。

知道了啦……小妙嗔怪地瞥他，什么时候了还说这个，正想催他快点，冷不防就被脱了内裤，简亓的手指沿着滑腻的体液探了进来，惊得小妙弹了起来，紧张得抓住了他的手。

“啊、简哥慢点……疼~”

“不叫简老师了？”

“唔……简老师轻点……啊、太深了……”

“放松点，你太紧张了。”简亓抽出了手指，细细地从外开始扩张，慢慢往里循，亲吻了仰躺着的人紧皱的眉头，了解因为妙妙出国工作的原因两个人挺久没做了，还是得循序渐进地慢慢来。

等到两三根手指都能自由出入的时候才解开裤腰往里送，妙妙弓着腰承受着，进得深了把生理泪水都撞了出来，滴滴答答落在办公桌上。

“委屈了？”简亓亲吻她的脸颊。

“要简哥抱——”

简亓圈住她的腰从办公桌上抱了起来，重新坐回椅子上，下面还深埋在里头，随着动作进得更深，小妙把脸埋在他肩上抱得结结实实，等稍微习惯了深度和尺寸，才慢慢自己动起腰，上上下下地取悦简亓。

边动边不忘去简亓嘴上索几个安抚的吻，软软的胸脯在简亓前襟上蹭到发硬，妙妙搂着他脖子跟他咬耳朵：

“简老师真的好帅哦。”

简亓一个不留神被她撩了个正着，漂亮的女朋友红着脸扑在怀里夸你，谁把持得住。

“啊、慢点慢、啊！等等、简哥——简老师、啊！”

 

END


End file.
